nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico (AU)
This page is dedicated specifically to list all of the different Alternate Universe counterparts of Niccolo de Luca. Alternate Universes The counterparts are located under the Alternate Universe to which the counterpart can be found. The different Alternative Universes will be listed in alphabetical order. A-B * Band Universe - Niccolo de Luca, a creepy fan stalking of the band members of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. C-D * Circus Universe - Feral, is a clown of Le Cirque de la Nuit (The Night Circus). * Daemons Universe - Niccolo de Luca, his daemon, Toni, settled as a Spotted_hyena spotted hyena. E-F G-H * Gladiator Universe - Nicolus Sextus Lucius, is a LanistaA lanista was a man who purchased and looked after gladiators. They could gain considerable wealth in renting or selling gladiators, particularly to small, local games but their social status was considered low. Newly bought gladiators were formed into troupes called "Familia gladiatorium". The lanista was also responsible for training the gladiators., a trainer and trader of gladiators. He is head of his family's ludus in Rome, and is Dominus to the gladiators of House Lucius. * Hero Universe - Niccolo de Luca, aka , is a nemesis of Mindhunter and Pathfinder . * Hogwarts Universe - Niccolo "Nico" de Luca, a 6th year Slytherin student, who is a Quidditch player, playing as a Seeker for his house. Nico is a pure-blood and often terrorizes students from the other houses, his special targets being Cale Santiago and Darren Murphy. * Hunger Games Universe - Niccolo de Luca, is a tribute from District 5 who allies with the careers from District 1 in the 72nd Hunger Games. I-J * Immortals Universe - Niccolo "Nico" de Luca, an Italian American mortal Assassin who seeks the attention of the Immortal assassin Takoda. K-L * Kitty Epidemic Universe - Niccolo de Luca, a vampire and the owner of the cats Darren and Justus as well as the werewolves Damon and Cale. * Legendary Figures Universe - The Boogeyman "Boogie", the bringer of fear. M-N * Medieval Universe - Nico, born Niccolo Marcello de Luca in Rome, were a Roman knight in the Emperor's Army before being taken a prisoner of war and sold as a common slave, ending up as a personal slave/guard of Lord James. O-P * Pirates Universe – Captain Niccolo "Nico" de Luca, the Captain of "La Vendetta" and a officer in the Royal Navy. Captain de Luca is a feared name among pirates, a legend in his own right, no pirate want to be caught by Captain Niccolo Marcello de Luca or else death was a sure thing. * Prison Universe - Niccolo "Nico" de Luca, a prison inmate. Q-R S-T * S.T.A.R. Universe - Corporal Niccolo "Nico" de Luca, also called "Gangster", is the Team Alpha 's sniper. * Shapeshifter Kids Universe – Niccolo "Nico" de Luca, a year old Italian student, born in Rome to a wealthy family he got transferred to the shifter school in London as it is the best one when his shift were discovered. His shift is an adder. U-W X-Z * Zombie Apocalypse Universe - Nico, a survivor of the apocalypse that accompanies Justus and Darren for a while, but eventually sneaks away in the dead of the night with a big part of their supplies. References Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe